Kung Fu Panda Tail tied
by Master Siberian
Summary: Made by: Andrew Craun In this 9 page story, you will see how Po's idea turns bad, they get tail tied. how long will they be stuck, what ideas will they have? Read N' find out!


Master Siberian and Tigress in: "Tail tied"

Made by: Andrew Craun

_In this short story, you'll see how Master Siberian and Tigress got tied by their tails by Po's bad idea. How long will their tails are tied for?_

Characters: Po, Tigress, Master Siberian

One chapter

It was a nice morning in the Valley of Peace. The Jade Palace was unoccupied because of the five sleeping. But Master Siberian was up early for a tasty treat. Master Siberian woke up and opened his door slowly to avoid the panda waking up. Master Siberian gently shut his door and then tip-toed to the dining room. But when Master Siberian got to Po's room, CREAK!, when Master Siberian took another step. Master Siberian had a worried reaction, and with his ears down. But that did not stop Po from waking up. Master Siberian then continued on to the eating room. When Master Siberian got there, he went to fix some dumplings.

After Master Siberian got some dumplings, he sat down and began taking his first bite.

Couple of minutes later, Master Siberian heard a door closed with his radar ears. What woke up is other than…Tigress.

"I see that you're eating Master." Tigress lowly.

Master Siberian shook his head for a yes.

"Why at seven in the morning?" Tigress then asked.

Master Siberian pointed up his finger for a moment because he is eating. He chewed than swallowed.

"I'm up because I don't want the panda taking my food Tigress." Master Siberian told her.

"I see" Tigress told him.

"…Hey, do you mind if I eat with you?" Tigress asked.

"Sure, do whatever" Master Siberian told her.

"Ok" Tigress told him.

Tigress went to the table to fix some dumplings.

After a few minutes, Tigress sat down next to him and started eating.

After they were done eating, Po woke up with a rope in his paws. Po had an idea.

"I want to show you my awesome idea!" Po told them.

"Okay, show us." Master Siberian told him.

"Okay, turn around." Po demanded them.

Tigress and Master Siberian both turn around.

"OK, know what?" Master Siberian asked.

"Get close together." Po instructed.

"Uh, okay" Master Siberian said not sure.

Both of them got close shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Close your eyes." Po instructed.

"Master, I'm not sure about this." Tigress whispered in Master Siberian's ear.

"Just let the panda show his goofy ideas." Master Siberian whispered back.

Master Siberian and Tigress closed their eyes. Po grabbed the end of their tails and Po tied the rope to them.

"Oh, that feels good." Master Siberian said reacted.

Po's idea was bad. Tigress and Master Siberian were tail tied and don't even know it. Po finished tying the rope and is now ready to reveal to Tigress Master Siberian.

"Okay, open your eyes and turn around." Po instructed them.

Master Siberian and Tigress did the exact thing, but what they find is shocking.

"You t-t-tail tied us!?" Master Siberian said shocked.

"Your now close together, Yay!" Po cheered.

"We like being close together, not tied by our tails you idiot!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Well, we can go a couple of feet because how long our tails _are._" Tigress told Master Siberian.

"Yes, I know, being tail tied is not excellent." Master Siberian told back to Tigress.

"Well, see you later." Po said.

"No, you come back here!" Master Siberian yelled.

Both Tigress and Master Siberian ran to Po.

"Fix our tails now!" Tigress shouted to Po.

"Sorry, I can't" Po told them.

Po slammed the door in front of them.

"Now what Master?" Tigress asked.

"We can just sit in my room and try to figure out how to untie our tails." Master Siberian told him.

In Master Siberian's room, Master Siberian was figuring how to untie their tails.

"Stop moving your tail." Master Siberian demanded Tigress.

"But Master, it is common in my life." Tigress told him.

"Well Tigress, moving your tail makes me not concentrate." Master Siberian told her.

"Sorry Master" Tigress told him.

"It's okay, Po tied this so good." Master Siberian said.

"How about using you claws." Tigress commented.

"No, I'm not using my claws to hurt someone; my claws could be three times sharper than yours." Master Siberian told her.

"Oh" Tigress said.

"I can't figure out this knot, it's tied so good, that this tiger can't possibly figure it out." Master Siberian said.

"I'm mad at that panda; I can stick my claws out and attack." Tigress said.

"Tigress, you can't; he's the dragon warrior." Master Siberian commented.

"Oh yeah, right" Tigress said and chuckled.

"Oh I give up!" Master Siberian yelled.

"Master, you can't give up. You're my tiger friend." Tigress told him.

"But this knot is impossible to figure it out!" Master Siberian yelled.

"Well, let's ask the panda to untie out tails." Tigress told him.

"That dump panda won't figure it out." Master Siberian told her.

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"He can't use his claws to untie us." Master Siberian answered.

Master Siberian heard Po again walking back to his room.

"Let me try something" Master Siberian.

"You can't were tail tied, remember?" Tigress told him.

"Oh, that's right." Master Siberian now remembered.

"How many days will this continue for?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know we will have to wait." Master Siberian told her.

So they got up and did what they want to.

So, three days went on of being tail tied and their still stuck together.

"Still tail tied" Tigress said.

"Yes I know!" Master Siberian yelled.

Another three days went on, and their still tail tied.

"Well, we did everything we wanted to do in the past six days, and we even didn't train."

"All I have left is this bowl of honey Master." Tigress told him.

Master Siberian had an idea, if Tigress has honey, maybe it will slip off their tails.

"Tigress, maybe the honey will slip off our tails. Scoop some and put it on our tails with your paw Tigress." Master Siberian demanded her.

"Oh, okay" Tigress said.

Tigress scooped the honey with her paw and threw it on top of their tails, the only thing they need to do is pull away from each other.

"Now what we have to do is pull." Master Siberian told her.

"Are you sure? I don't feel comfortable about this." Tigress told him.

"Tigress, do you want our tails separate?" Master Siberian asked.

"Yea, I do!" Tigress said.

"Then let's pull." Master Siberian told her.

"OK" Tigress said happily.

"Walk away towards the wall." Master Siberian demanded.

Both of them walked away from each other, but their tails stopped them.

"Just keep walking away." Master Siberian told her "…eventually it will come off."

They kept pulling, and pulling until…

"Master, my tail is free!" Tigress said happily.

Tigress's tail was free, and so is Master Siberian's.

"Told you" Master Siberian said to her.

"Give me a hug!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress ran and then slammed into Master Siberian to give him a hug.

"Oh I love you Master, love you so much that I can just cry!" Tigress said happily to him.

"I love you too." Master Siberian told her.

Tigress give a kiss on his cheek, Master Siberian had a surprising reaction.

"T-Tigress y-you gave me a kiss. Oh gosh Tigress!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Yes I did" Tigress told him.

"Alright, no more kisses Tigress; I'm not a kissing person." Master Siberian told her.

"OK, so what do you want to do next?" Tigress asked.

"Let's go train." Master Siberian told her.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tigress shouted happily.

They went to train. They will also tell Po what stupid idea that was. They both lived happily for a while.

Well this completes another story for today, see you soon.

Signed/made by: Andrew Craun


End file.
